LOVE IN MIDNIGHT SIGN
by Horo
Summary: Dois amigos sozinhos a orla da floresta proibida, quais são as chances de um simples favor virar uma historia de amor? [YaoiShonen ai] SiRem


_Minha primeira fic yaoi e também um dos meus primeiros trabalhos... vão com calma, onegai _

_Disclaimer: Nom, eu n possuo nenhum dos personagens aki abaixo u.u (Quem dera... )_

Miracle love of midnight sign

Já era meia-noite, os terrenos de Hogwarts estavam calmos e, teoricamente, inabitados. Apenas as luzes da cabana do guarda-caça Hagrid estavam acesas, tudo estava normal, exceto pelo contorno de duas pessoas na orla da floresta proibida:

-Sirius... É serio! Se nos pegarmos seremos expulsos!

Dois garotos se encontravam perto das primeiras arvores que pertenciam à imensa floresta atraz dos dois. Um deles estava agachado perto de uma arvore e o outro estava de pé olhando, o que parecia ser um mapa:

-Não seja tão medroso, Remus! Você está aí com o mapa! Se alguém se aproximar, saberemos!

Disse o garoto de cabelos até os olhos, castanho bem escuros e um pouco rebeldes. O outro garoto, que parecia muito nervoso com a idéia de estarem fora da cama àquela hora da noite tinha cabelos mais comportados que passavam em pouco a testa, com olhos acinzentados e semblante calmo. Sirius estava com as mãos enfiadas na terra fofa, aparentemente procurando algo, quando do nada levantou algo de debaixo da terra.

-Eu sabia que aquela besta tinha escondido isso aqui! Quando eu pegar esse Severo eu juro que acabo com ele!

O garoto se levantou e entregou um tipo de caixa para Remus, este sorriu:

-Obrigado, Sirius...

Sirius ficou observando o sorriso do outro garoto, seus olhos dançando pelo rosto do amigo, pelos dentes... pelos lábios... e sacudiu a cabeça como quem espanta um pensamento ruim da cabeça, mas os pensamentos não saiam... Ele queria seu amigo... Ele o queria mais do que um simples amigo, aqueles pensamentos já eram antigos, mas nas ultimas semanas se intensificaram mais ainda.

-Não precisa agradecer, eu fiz isso porque quis...

Sirius passou as mãos pelos cabelos e sentiu uma dor incomodativa vindo das unhas e deixou escapar um gemido de dor bem baixo.

-O que foi, Sirius? Se machucou?

Sirius tentava esconder as mãos, pelo jeito havia se ferido cavando na terra a busca do pertence do amigo. Sentia algo morno banhar seus dedos, estava sangrando, ele se perguntava se foi tão serio assim, o ferimento.

-Não! Não me machuquei! Eu só...

-Pare de ser bobo! Deixa eu ver sua mão!

O rosto de Sirius agora estava corado, Remus estava se aproximando muito rápido, tentando tirar a mão de detraz de Sirius. Não demorou muito até os dois estarem colados um no outro, o corpo de Lupin imprensado contra o de Sirius e este imprensado contra a arvore mais próxima, suas respirações estavam mais próximas que nunca, ficaram assim durante um tempo até que Sirius cedeu a mão pois não agüentava mais sentir os corpos se roçarem e estava começando a sentir um comichão pelo seu baixo-ventre.

-Eu sabia! – Disse Remus segurando a mão do amigo - Você está sangrando! Culpa mi... nha...

Só agora o garoto-lobisomem havia percebido a situação, seus peitos estavam completamente encostados um no outro, o rosto do animago estava muito próximo, pensamentos passavam pela cabeça de Lupin em flashs muito rápidos.

"O que fazer? Estou... quase o beijando...! mas... é um garoto! Um... garoto... eu não posso... não..."

E antes que pudesse perceber o que estava fazendo, seus lábios encostaram levemente nos lábios de Sirius, que arregalou os olhos em surpresa e foi os fechando lentamente, na mesma proporção que seus lábios fechavam nos de Remus, começando o beijo. Os dois garotos continuaram se beijando, o entreabrir de bocas intercalado por leves gemidos, em sua maioria vindo de Remus. Os beijos estavam se tornando mais quentes, mais fortes, mais cheios de luxuria, uma mão deslizou pelo peito do garoto de olhos acinzentados, o que fez este abrir os olhos e se afastar.

-Sirius! D...Des... Desculpe! Eu... não queria! Foi um lapso!

"Essa não! O que eu fiz? Agora ele vai acabar contando! Vai contar que eu acabei o beijando! A escola vai cair encima de mim! O que vou fa..."

Mas seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por um selinho rápido e bem colocado.

-Não se preocupe, Remus... Eu não contarei a ninguém... Será nosso segredo.

-OK... – disse o outro abaixando os olhos.

Os dois garotos saíram colocaram uma capa de invisibilidade por cima dos corpos, emprestada de potter, e rumaram em direção à entrada, Sirius verificando o mapa, que fizera com seus amigos, periodicamente e Remus segurando a caixa que seu amigo desenterrar. Os dois permaneceram quietos até chegar ao dormitório dos garotos da grifinoria, antes de tirar a capa de invisibilidade se deram um selinho rápido e demorado e foram cada um para sua respectiva cama. Ambos se cobriram e ficaram olhando para o teto, refletindo sobre o que acontecera até caírem no sono.

_Sim... Primeiro capitulo! XD Se quizerem mais, mandem reviews... Eh minha primeira fic shonen ai, entom vão com calma Não esperem muito de mim, minha capacidade eh meio limitada XD Ateh a proxima v _


End file.
